When Green Meets Pink
by SupremeCourtJustice
Summary: Bonney and Zoro's first interaction was not a pleasant one but later, they meat again. This time, she decides to help him due to her boredom (and maybe an another reason) and they seem to get along pretty well. Takes place right after Bonney stops Zoro from killing a Celestial Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Zoro's and Bonney's initial meeting on Shabody Archipelago.

* * *

**First Impression**

Bonney couldn't believe this guy. First he tried to kill a world noble, then he started carrying a random nobody to the hospital. She was pretty pissed of at him for almost bringing an admiral to the island, then to make it worse, he was a complete idiot and acted like he didn't care as if nothing happened. Her first thoughts of him was that he is a total brain dead idiot.

She reunited with her crew and yelled "That green haired ass hole made me hungry! Lets go get some food".

"Sure captain", replied her first mate. They started walking down the street in search for another restaurant, even though they just ate a little while back.

Zoro was walking around looking for the hospital, he had no idea where it was. He asked the pink haired girl where it was but she didn't answer and he started walking away while she was yelling at him. She reminded him too much of Nami while she was scolding him but he still regretted not waiting for her to tell him where the hospital is. He hated being yelled at and told what to do and to him, that girl looked like that's all she's good for.

He kept walking around for about a half hour. He passed a lot of buildings, people, and even other pirates. He met this mysterious looking guy with long sideburns, a weird hat, and a giant bear. He passed a sadistically evil looking guy with goggles and spiked red hair. He also saw this weirdo freak with weird eyebrows. It seemed like they were all looking at him when he passed each one. He could sense that they were no ordinary people and that they could be a possible threat.

Another 15 minutes passed by but he still couldn't find what he was looking for. Wait, what was he looking for? Zoro, for a moment, forgot what he was doing but then quickly remembered, the hospital. As he was walking, he realized that the man on his shoulder was gone.

"Huh?! Where the hell did he go?". Then he realized that Zoro put the man down while he was tying his boot lace. 'Dammit' he thought and he went back to get him. He looked around for about another 15 minutes before finding the man behind a short brick wall under a tree. The guy looked dead but Zoro didn't really care. He didn't even know why he was helping him but he had nothing else to do anyways. And now that he was helping him, it would be Zoro's fault if the man died so he picked him up and started walking.

As he kept walking, he saw this short guy in a suite smoking a cigar and a bunch other guys in suits around him. Then as he kept walking, he saw the pink haired girl again. 'Oh shit not her again'. He didn't want her to yell at him again, or worse, make fun of him for not finding the hospital. 'Ill just act like I didn't see her' he said to himself and kept walking.

Bonney just finished eating almost all the food in the restaurant and she was satisfied. She still had a couple bottles of rum that she got from the restaurant and she held one in each hand and her crew had held rest. Now she was bored. She was the type of girl who needed some fun but their ship wasn't coated so they were stuck on the island for some time. Her crew wasn't that fun either and she needed something else to do other than eating the entire food supply of the local food joints.

As she took a sip from her bottle, she spotted a guy with 3 swords walking on the other side of the street going the opposite direction. The injured man was still over his shoulder and he was blocking the swordsmen's face. From the look of it, he looked like was trying to walk past her without her noticing because he was hiding his face.

"Hey you!", she yelled. She didn't know why but she was bored as hell and she wanted to do something other than walking around for no reason.

"Huh?", Zoro looked at her. 'Dammit she saw me', he thought.

"Why are you still carrying that man?! Its been more than an hour you know, he's probably dead."

"Huh… I was busy.", he knew it was the worst excuse possible.

"Busy? Busy doing what? Causing more trouble? If it wasn't for me, both of our crews would be on our way to Impel Down right now idiot!", she started yelling at him again. She couldn't believe this guy. What was he doing for an hour with an injured guy on his shoulder?

"Yea whatever. Just tell me how to get to the hospital". He had no choice but to ask for directions. He wasn't going to let this guy die.

She laughed, now she knew what his problem was, he had no idea where the hospital was but luckily for him she passed it earlier that day. Zoro felt embarrassed/irritated because he hated when people laughed at him.

"Ok, it will take you another half hour to walk there you know. I don't even know how you ended up all the way here." She laughed out loud. Zoro was kind of getting more and more pissed but he kept his cool.

"Just tell me how to get there woman!"

"Ok calm down", she said as her laughter died reduced. "Go and take a right at the intersection", she pointed to the street. "Then go down the road until you get to the bar, then take a left. Keep walking until you get to the amusement park. take a left after you pass the park and if you follow the road, you will see it."

"Okay thanks", he said, then he noticed 2 bottles of rum in her hands. "Hey let me have some rum", he wasn't even trying to be nice.

"What?!" Why would I give you my rum?! Idiot! I would have considered it if you asked nice! You really are a total idiot!" She wasn't really mad this time even though she was yelling at him. It was almost like she was accustomed to his idiocracy.

"Whatever", he just shrugged and walked away.

She watched him walk towards the street she pointed to. Now she was bored again. She took another sip of her rum and eyed Zoro as he walked towards the street. The man he was carrying looked either dead or unconscious. She watched Zoro approach the intersection and then instead of talking a right, he turned left and disappeared around the corner of a building.

"That stupid idiot! How did he turn left when I said right? Hey I'll meet you guys at the ship. Get some supplies and food. Lots of food!", she yelled at her crew and ran after Zoro. She was too bored and she couldn't let that idiot wander around around like an with an injured man on his shoulder forever. At the same time, it really wasn't her problem. She could have let him do whatever but she had nothing to do anyway.

As zoro walked on he heard someone yell. "Hey idiot! You went the wrong way!"

"Huh" , he looked back and saw the pink haired girl running after him. "What now?", he said trying to sound irritated by her presence.

"You went the wrong way!"

"No I didn't, you said turn right at the street and thats what I did".

"You turned left you idiot!", she punched his shoulder but not really hard.

Zoro was now embarrassed again. He knew he would never find the hospital and he hated to admit it. "Uh, I have something to tell you" , he was really hesitant. "Don't tell anybody". Zoro was struggling to say it.

'Why does he sound so shy and embarrassed' she thought to herself. 'Is he about to reveal his deepest secret or something?' She wondered what this 'Demon Cutter' as they called him, was so shy about. "What is it?", she asked not knowing what to expect.

"Um…. I..I'm actually kinda…. I'm kinda bad at directions and stuff. I got lost more than most people."

"What"? Thats what you wanted to tell me! "Idiot!" I knew that the second I saw you.

You looked like you had no idea where you were going when you ran into that noble, and also when you walked around with the injured guy for an hour. You're a complete idiot!".

"Whatever, now you wanna help me out or yell at me some more?"

She knew she had nothing better to do, 'I'll just take him to the hospital' she said to herself. "Okay I'll take you there. Just don't get lost or cause any trouble." She said.

"Okay lets go then".

They started walking and Zoro noticed that she still had the rum in her hands but he knew better to ask for some so instead he asked , "So what happened to your crew? Weren't they just with you?" He was trying to ease his way to the rum through small talk.

"Yea I told them I'll meet them at the ship".

"Must be hard for you to be the only girl in your crew", he said. If he was the only boy, he would probably leave his crew. Hell he wouldn't even have joined in the first place. Nami alone pisses him off greatly.

She laughed. "Its okay because I'm the captain and I'll kick their asses if they annoy me, just like how I was about to kick yours." She laughed again.

Zoro chuckled. "As if you could", he said somewhat quietly but she heard him.

"What was that?! I will kick your ass right here right now. You think I'm weak like the other girls you met don't you?" She punched him in the shoulder but this time a lot harder. Zoro definitely felt this one but he acted like it didn't hurt. She reached back to punch him again but she stopped when Zoro spoke.

"Whoa there. I never said you were weak. I don't judge people like that. Just because you're a girl, I will never assume your week.". He said reminiscing about his last fight with Kuina.

Bonney's mood lightened when she heard that. She ran across many assholes that considered her weak based on her gender and she had to teach them the hard way. She started to gain a little bit of respect for Zoro. Zoro noticed that she was in a better mood as well so he continued complimenting her hoping to win some rum

"Not many people could have stopped me from slashing someone as quick and as easy as you did." He noticed that her face lit up even more. 'If I keep it up, maybe she will let me have some rum'. "I bet you can kick the ass of everyone in my crew…..of course except for me and my captain", he smirked.

The last part got him another punch to the shoulder but she wasn't that pissed anymore. She liked how he was trying to complementer her. "What about that weird looking guy with the stupid looking bounty poster? I heard he was strong?"

Zoro laughed out loud, "Yea he is pretty strong but he would never attack an attractive girl like you. He would even let you kill him."

Bonney's face lit up even more than before. Zoro didn't realize but he just called her attractive. Her sloppy eating and bad table manners was a turn of for most guys but Zoro has not seen that side of her yet. She wanted to see if he realized that he complimented her and to see if he actually meant to call her attractive so she asked, "Wait, why won't he attack me?"

"Mainly because he's an annoying stupid cook, and also because you're too damn sexy for him. He'll probably run circle you with hearts in his eyes for a long ass time". He looked at her, and she was looking at him with a big smile. Bonney just loved when people complimented her. "Why are smiling like that, woman?"

"You think I'm sexy don't you Zoro?", she said teasingly.

"Wait wha-", he stopped mid sentence. He realized what he said earlier. 'Shit!' he thought. He was never the type to compliment woman on their looks, he only complimented them on their strength and ambition but he can't deny to himself that she was curvy and sexy. Bonney was laughing loudly now while a faint blush took over Zoro's face. He thought this would be the best time to ask for some rum. "Hey can I get some rum?" , he asked while pointing to the bottle. She drank out of both bottle but he didn't care.

"Yea sure" , she said giving him a bottle, and because of those compliments, she didn't mind sharing her rum anymore. Zoro finished the bottle of rum in a couple of minutes and asked for another. "No way! You weren't supposed to drink the whole bottle! What makes you think I'll give you another one?!"

"Whatever. I just gotta stop by a bar after the hospital."

"If you could find one", she said laughing. Zoro just ignored it and they kept walking.

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin were out shopping. They were carrying a lot of bags in both hands. At the same time, they were trying to stay hidden and not attract too much attention. Suddenly, Robin spotted a very loud mouth girl and a green haired swordsman walking together. "Nami look, thats Zoro"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So tell me if you liked it. Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my fanfic. It would be greatly appreciated if you guy's leave a review to help me improve and if you like it, let me know so I can write more chapters. I have the story planned out already. And if you like this couple, show some support for it as well.**


	2. A Fight for the Swordsman

**I've realized that the first chapter had some grammar errors and other problems because I didn't take time to check over it. I checked over this chapter the best could so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

* * *

**A Fight for the Swordsman**

"What the hell is he doing and who's that girl? She is so loud. They stick out like a…. a green haired guy with a pink haired girl in a town filled with normal haired people", Nami said shaking her head. "That idiot will get into to trouble".

"She is Jewelry Bonney, an infamous rookie worth 140 million belli", Robin stated calmly. She remembered seeing her in the newspaper a couple of times.

"140 million?! She is trouble, we gotta get Zoro away from her before something bad happens!". Both Nami and Robin walked up to Zoro, who hasn't seen them yet, and stopped him.

"Hey Zoro!", Nami yelled.

"Huh" Zoro looked over.

"Who are they?", Bonney asked while looking at him.

"Dammit why did they have to come now?", Zoro didn't want any of his crew right now because they would start asking too many questions and annoy him, especially Nami.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing with her?! Get away from her!" Nami yelled as she walked over to where Zoro was.

"Zoro is she your girlfriend or something?", Bonney asked which made Robin giggle.

"What! Hell no she's not my girlfriend! She's a our navigator!" Zoro replied in a pissed off manner.

"Good, I don't want her to think I'm stealing you from her or anything", she said in a mocking tone. "And you definitely need a navigator", she laughed, while she made fun of Zoro's directional skills.

"Zoro that girl is worth 140 million berri. She's dangerous!" Nami yelled, totally ignoring Bonney.

"140 million huh? Not bad", he said with a smirk.

"Thanks", Bonney said smiling. "I'm trying to raise it even more but it gets harder to raise the higher it gets".

"You should have killed that world noble guy, that would have done it", Zoro suggested.

"Yeah I would have done that but….I'm not a total idiot like you!", she yelled followed by another punch to Zoro's shoulder. "If you ever try to pull something like that again, I'll turn you into a 2-year-old and raise you as my kid!" she threatened.

"I'll still defeat you as a little kid and make you undo your powers", he said in his usual cocky attitude. Right when he said that, she punched him again on the same exact spot. Her punches were not too hard so far but he knew that she is holding back and he decided not to push it too far.

"Why are they conversing like they've been friends for a long time?" Nami questioned in dismay while looking down at the ground in a hopeless manner.

"Maybe she was friends with Zoro before his life of piracy," Robin suggested which was followed by a look of contemplation. Not much is actually known about Zoro's life prior to him joining Luffy because he never spoke about it.

"Zoro, are you even listening to me? I said she's dangerous. Her bounty is higher than yours!" Nami yelled.

"No she's not that dangerous, she's just helping me out. And if she tries to kill me or something, I can take care of her easily", he said in an arrogant manner, then he turned to Bonney and smirked.

Bonney punched Zoro hard in the shoulder again and this time he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Shut up you cocky bastard!", she yelled.

"She attacked him! Robin do something!", then without thinking, Nami took out her climate stick and swung it hard a Bonney. Bonney easily dodged it.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're swinging that!", Bonney yelled. Nami swung a couple more times but Bonney had no problem dodging. Bonney stepped back and let out a sadistic laugh and lunged right at Nami. Her plan was to make Nami old enough to be their great grandma's grandma. Right when she was about to knock Nami down and use her power, Zoro came out of nowhere and stood between Nami and Bonney in order to stop Bonney from hurting Nami.

Bonney was already in the air so she had no way to stop so she hit Zoro and he fell on his back while Bonney was holding on to him. Now they were both on the ground, Zoro flat on his back, and Bonney on top of him. Their faces were less than a couple of inches away and their chests and hips were touching. Neither of them moved even though Zoro could have pushed her off and Bonney could have jumped off him. They stayed still longer than normal people would have.

Zoro's heart was pounding and he couldn't take this much longer. They were so close to kissing, and Zoro couldn't do that especially when Nami and Robin were watching because he knew Nami would bring this up every time she needed something from him and Robin would tease him about it forever. He thought this would be the right time to ask for the other bottle of rum to prevent things from getting out of hand. "Hey uh...can I have some more of that rum?"

She backed away from his face but didn't stand up, now she was sitting on his hips with each of her legs on each sides of his hips. She felt something hard under her, right where she was sitting. She looked down, she was confused as to what it was at first. Then it hit her, she was sitting on Zoro's erection. 'Damn he's big' she thought to herself. Her cheeks were already red and she was getting turned on just by the fact that she was sitting on it and she can feel it in between her legs. Zoro felt himself getting hard the moment she fell on him and he couldn't help it. The fact that Bonney was sitting on it turned him on even more because he could feel her against it. They both knew that the only thing that physically prevented them from having sex, even though they would not have engaged in that activity at that time, was Zoro's pants and Bonney's shorts.

To make it less awkward, Bonney took her rum and poured it into his mouth while she was still on top of him. He gulped as much as he can but almost choked. She noticed that Zoro's cheeks were as red as hers were.

"Why are they still on the ground? Normal people would have gotten up right away?" Nami asked robin with another questioning face.

"Maybe they're enjoying it", Robin said giggling. Nami was staring at them in disbelief.

"I can't take this anymore. What the hell are you two still on the ground for?", Nami yelled out. This quickly brought Zoro and Bonney back into the world. Bonney got off of him and dusted herself off and while Zoro followed. They were both blushing heavily and were slightly embarrassed. Then, Bonney handed Zoro the rum without facing him to hide the blush on her face. He grabbed the bottle and gulped some down.

Nami and Robin were both surprised at Zoro's blushed face and embarrassment. They have never really seen this side of Zoro. And to their surprise again, Zoro and Bonney both seem to have gotten over their little "embarrassing moment" pretty quickly their faces returned to normal almost instantly.

"Okay Zoro let's go, we need someone to carry our bags for us", Nami said.

"Hell no, I'm not gonna walk around with you to be your shopping cart!", Zoro asserted.

"I'll increase your debt Zoro!" Nami countered. Zoro didn't want her to increase his debt but he definitely didn't want to carry her bags for her.

"Dammit, I don't wanna come with you to carry your stupid bags!"

"Hey little girl, leave him alone, he obviously wants to got with me, don't you Zoro?", Bonney said while laughing.

"What makes you think he wants to go with you? He hates loud and annoying girls like you. And he has a debt to settle with me." Nami countered.

"Im not the loud and annoying one, you're the one bitching at him!", Bonney replied.

"Its so funny to watch girls fighting over Zoro", robin commented jokingly while letting out her usual giggles.

"I'm not fighting over him, I just want him to carry my bags" , Nami said.

"You just want to use Zoro for your own benefit, and I'm sure he would rather spend a day drinking rum with me than carrying you're stupid bags", Bonney replied.

"Let's let Zoro decide one more time", she said with a slightly evil smile. "Zoro, would you rather come with me like a good boy or… go with that girl over there and have your debt increased by a significant amount.?" She was really not trying to sound like a bitch to him, that wasn't her intention at all. She was doing this for the best interest of him and the whole crew. She didn't want him to get into trouble, especially since they were practically minutes away from Navy Headquarters.

"Wait, what makes you think you can increase his debt for not listening to you?", Bonney asked.

Nami had no legitimate answer. "Well that's what I've always done", she said in a hesitant way.

"Zoro, she's taking advantage of you. You're just too much of idiot to realize", Bonney said while laughing. "She can't just increase your debt like that. How does that even make sense". Zoro took a moment to think it through. Bonney was right. What gave Nami the authority to increase his debt if he doesn't listen to her?

"Well it doesn't matter what you say because I'll still increase his it".

"Well, go ahead, increase his debt, he doesn't care. He would still prefer a higher debt over having to be your servant", Bonney answered for him. She then turned to Zoro and grabbed his forearm and started pulling him towards the way that they were headed. "Let's go Zoro".

"Wait I gotta get the injured guy, I put him down over there", Zoro pointed to the guy that, by now, looked almost dead.

"Zoro, you're going to cause trouble, she is a dangerous pirate and you both have extremely high bounties. We are really close to Navy Headquarters. She is loud and obnoxious and you are an idiot who will do something really stupid. You'll cause trouble to the whole crew", Nami said, hoping to make Zoro realize the dangers of this island and also to convey why she didn't want him to go with Bonney.

"He already did something stupid, and I saved all your asses by stopping him. He almost got a Navy Admiral to come to the island. He's such a stupid Idiot! But don't worry, I'll look after your Zoro", Bonney said laughing.

Nami just shook her head. She knew Zoro would do something stupid. "Then why do you want him to go with you so bad if he's an idiot?!" Nami yelled.

"Because I'm bored as hell. Lets go Zoro", She grabbed Zoro's forearm again and pulled him away from Nami. Not only was she bored, she wasn't the type of person to back down. She wanted win her little "fight" with Nami.

"Just be careful, Zoro gets lost a lot", Robin warned with a quiet laugh.

Bonney laughed out loud again. "Yea I know, he got lost twice already. He's a complete idiot." By know, Zoro didn't even care that she called him an idiot. It was like he was used to it.

"What's with him? He isn't the type guy to find random people on his own and walk around town with them and he definitely won't let a someone call him an idiot and punch him around that many times." Nami stated.

"Yeah, I don't know how they even met", Robin questioned.

Zoro and Bonney were walking along without mentioning that little somewhat intimate moment that almost happened. "She's in your crew right?", Bonney asked remembering the time she saw Nami's wanted poster. How do you live with that orange haired chick every day on the same ship?"

"Hm I don't know, she is pretty annoying and bossy. She's a total bitch at times and she's really weak so I have to constantly protect her. Even after that, she is my nakama and I don't really hate her or anything", he replied honestly. They kept walking towards the hospital, which was only a short distance away, with some more chit-chat.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**If you liked the chapter and want me to continue it leave a review so I know that people are interested. Also review and let me know what you guys think about the story. Also tell me how I can improve it and. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
